Gas pressure springs are used to apply force to pivotably mounted parts, in particular to pivoting flaps.
An object underlying the invention is to provide a gas pressure spring with improved function.
The object is achieved by a gas pressure spring comprising a housing having a gas-filled interior, a longitudinal axis, a closed housing end, and an open housing end which is situated opposite the closed housing end, a piston rod which is displaceable along the longitudinal axis and is guided out of the housing in a sealed manner through the open housing end, a piston unit which is fastened on the piston rod, and a damping unit for damping the displacement of the piston unit.
The core of the invention consists in that a gas pressure spring comprises a damping unit. The damping unit makes it possible to damp a displacement of a piston of the gas pressure spring. The damping can act in the direction of retraction and/or in the direction of extension of the piston. The gas pressure spring comprises a housing, the interior of which is filled with gas. The housing comprises a longitudinal axis, along which a closed housing end and an open housing end, which is located opposite the closed housing end, are provided. A piston rod, which is guided out of the housing in a sealed manner through the open housing end, is provided so as to be displaceable along the longitudinal axis. A piston, which in particular divides the interior into a first part interior and a second part interior, is fastened on the piston rod. The damping unit comprises, in particular, a damping channel The gas is able to flow in a damped manner through the damping channel as a result of the displacement of the piston. The displacement of the piston is braked by the damped gas flow. The gas pressure spring has a damping function. The gas pressure spring has an increased functionality. For example, it is possible, as a result, to replace a gas pressure spring and a damper, that is to say two components, by the gas pressure spring according to the invention with damping function, that is to say one component. The number of components is reduced as a result. The overall size is reduced. The gas pressure spring according to the invention is usable in many areas, in particular in engineering, for industrial applications, in the automotive industry, the furniture industry, in medicine and/or aviation. The gas pressure spring is useable in a particularly advantageous manner in the area of armrests, in particular a centre armrest in the vehicle, vehicle seats, centrifuges in industry, chests, bed bases, furniture flaps, machine covers, hand luggage racks and/or side bars, so-called side rails, in the area of medicine, in particular hospital beds.
A damping element, in which the damping unit comprises a damping element, wherein, in particular, a damping channel is arranged between the damping element and the housing with reference to the longitudinal axis, ensures an uncomplicated and indirect realization of the damping action. A damping channel, in particular with reference to the longitudinal axis, is arranged between the damping element and the housing. The damping element enables variety when designing and arranging the damping channel
A through-opening of the damping element, in which the damping element comprises at least one through-opening which is closable, in particular, by means of the piston unit, ensures a switching function. As long as the through-opening is open, when the piston is displaced, gas is able to flow substantially undamped through the through-opening. With the through-opening open, the damping function is reduced and is, in particular, non-active. As a result of closing the through-opening, in particular by the piston abutting against the damping element and in particular closing the through-opening, gas is able to flow exclusively through the damping channel as a result of the piston displacement. The damping function is active. The switching of the damping function is dependent on the position of the damping element along the longitudinal axis. The damping element is arranged in the housing so as to be displaceable along the longitudinal axis.
As a result, it is possible to switch on the damping function of the gas pressure spring in a targeted manner, in particular not until after a certain displacement distance in the direction of retraction and/or extension.
A gas pressure spring, in which the damping unit provides damping of the displacement of the piston unit in dependence on the position of the piston unit, wherein in particular in a non-damped state, damping-free displacement of the piston unit is effected and in a damped state, damped displacement of the piston unit is effected, ensures the damping function in dependence on the piston position. Damping-free displacement of the piston is possible in a non-damped state. Damped piston displacement is effected in a damped state. In particular, the piston position in which there is a change between the damped and the non-damped state is adjustable in a variable manner.
An arrangement of the damping unit comprising a spring element for exerting a resetting force on the damping unit ensures the damping unit and the piston are automatically reset as a result of the spring force, in particular when no external force acts on the gas pressure spring. The spring element can be arranged, for example, facing the closed housing end. In addition to this or as an alternative to this, the spring element can also be arranged facing the open housing end.
An arrangement of the damping unit, in particular of the damping element, wherein the damping unit, in particular the damping element, is arranged along the longitudinal axis between the spring element and the piston unit, enables advantageous incorporation of the damping unit in an existing gas pressure spring.
A realization of the damping channel, in which the damping channel is oriented, with reference to the longitudinal axis, radially and/or tangentially at least in portions, in particular in a spiral manner, a meandering manner and/or a helicoid manner, enables targeted adaptation of the damping action. In particular, the damping action is produced directly from the length of the damping channel, that is to say the length of the path which the flow medium, that is the gas, traverses along the damping channel. The length of the damping channel can be lengthened, for example, as a result of the damping channel being realized, in particular with reference to the longitudinal axis, in a spiral manner, a meandering manner and/or a helicoid manner. With reference to the longitudinal axis, the damping channel is oriented radially, in particular at least in portions, and/or tangentially, at least in portions.
A realization of the damping channel, in which the damping channel comprises a cross-sectional damping area which is smaller than a piston flow surface, enables a reliable damping function. The cross-sectional damping area is smaller than the piston flow surface. In particular, the cross-sectional damping area is a maximum of 10% of the piston flow surface, in particular a maximum of 8% of the piston flow surface, in particular a maximum of 5% of the piston flow surface and in particular a maximum of 3% of the piston flow surface.
A cross-sectional damping area which is realized in a variable manner, in which the cross-sectional damping area is variable along the longitudinal axis, enables the targeted adjustment of a damping characteristic in dependence on the piston displacement. It is possible, in particular, to realize the cross-sectional damping area in such a manner that it reduces when the piston is displaced in the retraction direction. A reduction in the cross-sectional damping area is possible, for example, as a result of a groove depth, in particular in the housing of the gas pressure spring and/or on an outside surface of the damping element, reducing along the direction of retraction. The applies correspondingly to a groove width. As a result, the damping action is increased in the direction of retraction.
The design of the piston is simplified in the case of a realization of the damping channel, in which the damping channel is realized in the housing as an indentation. The piston can be realized as a ring-cylindrical sleeve. The damping channel is realized as an indentation in the housing. In particular, the damping channel can be incorporated in the housing as a longitudinal groove. In particular, several longitudinal grooves can be provided in the housing. The damping action can be adjusted in a targeted manner by means of the number, size, that is to say in particular the size of the cross-sectional damping area, and the length of the longitudinal grooves.
In the case of the realization of the damping channel, in which the damping channel is incorporated in the damping element, in particular on a cylinder outside wall, the design costs for the housing are simplified. The damping channel is incorporated in the damping element. In particular, the damping channel is realized incorporated on a cylinder outside wall of the damping element.
An arrangement of the damping unit, in which the damping unit, in particular the damping element, is arranged along the longitudinal axis between the closed housing end and the piston unit, enables the direct damping of a displacement of the piston rod in the direction of retraction.
An arrangement of the damping unit, in which the damping unit, in particular the damping element, is arranged along the longitudinal axis between the open housing end and the piston unit, enables direct damping of the displacement of the piston rod in the direction of extension.
A damping unit with two damping elements, in which the damping unit comprises two damping elements, wherein, in particular, the piston unit is arranged along the longitudinal axis between the damping elements, enables a damping action both in the direction of retraction and in the direction of extension. The gas pressure spring has increased functionality.
Further advantageous developments, additional features and details of the invention are produced from the following description of two exemplary embodiments by way of the drawing.